The herein disclosed invention relates to an improved hot water carpet cleaning extractor and more particularly to a carpet extractor configured to be operated as conveniently and with similar physical effort as a typical domestic upright vacuum cleaner.
Heretofore, many carpet extractors have been configured as "drag along" tank systems, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,925 issued to J. L. Burgoon, titled "Apparatus For Treating Floor Coverings"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,385 issued to J. M. Wimsatt et.al., titled "Carpet Cleaning System"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,680 issued to M. R. Blaser et. al., titled "Liquid Extraction Surface Cleaning Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,370 issued to T. K. Jung, titled "Detergent Injection Type Vacuum Cleaner"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,891 issued to R. F. Wulff, titled "Floor Cleaner"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,844 issued to C. G. Cyphert, titled "Carpet Soil Extractor"; or "stick type" units such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,665 issued to E. Fitzwater, titled "Indicator Nozzle for Cleaning Devices".
Both "drag along" and "stick type" units are cumbersome and tiring to operate. Such units typically operate in the reverse direction only, thereby requiring the operator to drag a combined cleaning fluid applicator and liquid extraction device toward him while walking backward and simultaneously applying a downward force to the device. At the end of the rearward cleaning stroke, the operator typically lifts the cleaning nozzle from the carpet, advance the nozzle forward again setting it on the carpet surface and repeats the dragging operation. During the advancing stroke, no useful carpet cleaning is accomplished. Thus wasted physical effort is required and expended in cleaning a given area.